I'll Always Remember
by Jamie Sommers
Summary: Coda to A Walk To Remember. A story set from Landon's pov as he looks over the water and remembers his time with Jamie.


Title: I'll Always Remember 

By:  Jamie Sommers

Email:  jamiesommers23@hotmail.com

Rated:  PG 13

Synopsis:  Story told from Landon's POV.  Takes place as the credits begin to roll at the end of the movie. 

The wind blew through his hair and his eyes closed. He could feel her here more than any other place. It was here that he had finally started to believe in miracles--in himself. Here that they had shared their first kiss. Well not exactly their first kiss, but their first mutual kiss. Here that he told her he loved her for the first time. 

He always smiled when he thought of that night. Remembering the first brush of her soft lips against his, their warmth. The kiss lasted for only a moment but the memory of it... 

"Oh, Jamie. I miss you so much," he said to himself. 

"It's been four years and I still feel like your right here with me. Like you're going to come sneaking up behind me and put your arms around my waist, but you're not. I know that. I know you're gone, but... I just miss you so much." 

His tears fell freely down his face as his hands grasped the railing before him. He stood staring at the white knuckled grip he had on it and continued talking to his wife. 

"I gave your father your mother's book. I know you wanted me to have it but I started thinking about how important it was to me. You gave that to me. It was so much a part of you and yet you never wrote one word in there." He sniffled and wiped away his tears. 

"Then I started thinking about your father and how he must miss his wife too. So..."   
  
"It was hard handing it to him but I knew it was the right thing to do. And I know one day I'll get it back from him but...to be honest...I've got it memorized. Every word, every wrinkle in each page is embedded in my mind." 

He paused for a while looking over the water, remembering the walks they had taken along this path after they had gotten married. 

"I got into medical school. But I guess you knew that already. My mom's pretty proud. So's my dad," he chuckled, "so's your dad." 

  
"I figured since you didn't make your medical discovery that I could do it for you. Maybe cure cancer." His lame attempt at a joke caused an unsettling feeling in his stomach. His eyes closed as his heart swelled with remorse. 

"I wasted so many years, Jamie--so much time. If I had known that it was you, I wouldn't have wasted all those years." 

His voice cracked with emotion, "If I could go back I would've asked you out while we were in kindergarten. I would've spent my life loving you." 

His tears started again as he heard her voice, _"I told you not to fall in love with me."_

"Oh, God Jamie." Wracking sobs claimed him as he leaned over the railing, his hands running back and forth through his hair. He cried until there was barely a breath left in him. A gust of wind blew across the water as he lifted his face to the sky. "All the days of my life. I promised you that I would cherish you all the days of my life...and I will...I do." 

He thought of his wedding day and the small reception they had afterwards at the restaurant where they had gone on their first date. They spent most of the night sitting and talking with each other, with their parents, their friends and they danced. One dance. One special, beautiful dance. 

He kissed her on the dance floor. His hands cradled her face as their lips touched, he had gotten carried away...again. 

"I'm sorry. I'm stopping." 

"Why?" She had asked so innocently. 

He had gotten so used to the sweet little kisses they had shared in the past that the thought of something more was...unthinkable. 

"Ummmm...don't you want me to stop?" 

"No," she shook her head. 

"But you always wanted me to stop before." 

"We weren't married before." 

The look on her face was so beautiful, so soft and delicate. He leaned in and kissed her once again, this time he closed his eyes and let their emotions take them away. Not caring who was watching he kissed her thoroughly. 

He remembered with a smile the feeling of her moist, swollen lips pulling apart from his and her words that followed. "Turns out I'm seducible after all." 

The sun had set and the stars were shining. Looking up towards the heavens he found her star--something he was able to do without the aide of his telescope for three years now--and told her he loved her. 

The corner of his mouth lifted in a grin as he walked back to his car. He was remembering their wedding night. 

The End


End file.
